


Jack Of Trades

by doggysexmichael (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just bunches of OCs, Lots of Shifty, Mentions of Deadlox and SkyDoesMinecraft, Mentions of Notch and Jeb I believe, Minecraft characters, Shifty - Freeform, idk what to put so stupid tags, self angst so i'm posting this work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/doggysexmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it's going to be about Brett's OC (ShiftytheGamer is his gamer tag in real life,) which is loosely based off of himself, being trapped inside of Minecraft and other things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is another story he wrote but it's not as well written and it's a fanfiction I can post it if you want
> 
> I don't actually know what happens yet because I didn't write it I'm just here to see if people like this fanfiction to kind of boost Brett's confidence in his abilities and to see if he should actually have confidence Brett Shifflett (Shiflett? Shifflet? idk) wrote this and I'm promoting it by posting it on fanfiction websites
> 
> I kind of edited it but I probably missed a lot and I didn't add the proper indentation don't hate me I'm just lazy

I awoke for the final day. ‘The final day of what?’ you may ask, the final day of school? I wish, it's the exact opposite, the last day of summer. Now don’t get me wrong I love learning, but school isn’t learning. It’s dicking about for around six hours then going home with work to do. I sat up and gazed around my room. “Dark, that’s strange shouldn’t it be, like, eight o’clock?” I asked myself aloud. Then I heard “No, It’s six now shut up!” I smirked to myself and then yelled back “Why, when annoying you is so much fun?” I heard feet hit the floor and begin running. The footsteps ran to my door and slammed into it immediately before the sound of something large falling rang through my ears. “Next time try and remember what I do to my stuff before you slam into it.” I said with the most nonchalant tone possible as I opened my door. I looked down at the figure before me who groaned in pain. I felt a tingle and instinctively jumped back, right as my brother’s hand shot to where my right leg was. “You know things like that won’t work on me, so why do you even try anymore? I mean we even gave it the nickname ‘preflex’ because of what it does.” My brother dropped his arm in defeat and said, “Just because you have it and I don’t, doesn’t mean I won’t still try and beat it.” I put my arm down to help pick him up and said “Yeah, good luck with that. I can’t even figure out a way to beat it and I live with it, so good luck.” We both smiled at each other knowing I had one this battle. I let go of his hand and stretched my back for a moment before heading in my room and grabbing a deck of cards. I yelled out “Oh and if you don’t play cards with me, your ass is my target practice!” I heard a very loud groan as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some grub for breakfast. 

It really is amazing how once one of us is fully awake we can almost sense one another, and we both just can’t get anymore sleep. Being fraternal twins we look nothing alike and have fairly different personality’s, but we have a little joke going that someone just screwed up when we were born because of our little skill of being able to feel the other almost. That’s also why I like using Scott as target practice, because the whole thing while true is bull shit when it come’s to pain. And as I spotted Scott sitting at the table I pulled out one of my decks jokers, and made a point to hit him where it hurt. I waited for him to sit down his cereal and then jumped out from behind the wall and threw the joker at him. “Oww… I thought I would only be target practice if I didn’t play cards with you.” He said. I looked at him and said, “Deal with it, at least I didn’t use the whole deck.” all the while with a big smirk on my face. I turned back to the kitchen, hearing nervous laughter from Scott as I made myself a bowl of the same cereal as him. I didn’t usually eat breakfast, but I was up early and it meant I could play some cards so it was worth it. As I walked back into the dining room with my cereal, which happened to be dry at the moment, and sat down I pulled my deck out seeing the joker, with a small red mark on the edge, sitting on the table. “Next time can you not give me a cut right on my ass?” Scott asked while rubbing, what I assume is, the part of him I hit. “But then it wouldn’t be as fun.” I said poking at him with the card once more before throwing it in the air, standing up, catching the card, and throwing it at the wall. The joker was now embedded over halfway into my dartboard. “You know, Gambit, this would probably be less stressful if the cards did just blow up.” I glared at him for a moment before saying “You know how much I hate being called Gambit. It’s either Dannion or Shifty, and you know that, better than most I might add.” I said rubbing my left hand across the upper left portion of my chest. 

He more than understood the message and I dealt out cards for a game of tonk. As dealer I waited for him to play when he did something I didn’t expect, instead of picking up a card he played all the cards I had dealt him immediately. “The one thing you have over me, you always have the luck of the draw.” My tone was suddenly much lighter as I said “Well you only ever had to play one game so I’m going back upstairs.” As I stood up collecting my cards Scott said “You know, you don’t have to be alone all the time. I mean, ever since mom died, not even I can get you out of that room half the time.” I sighed and finished putting the cards in their box. “You know, there are times when I’m more alone in a large crowd, than I am when I am actually alone in my room. It’s not that I don’t want friends, but you know how difficult I find it to be around others. I stick out like a sore thumb and attract attention. People see you, a tall redhead who needs a haircut, …” “HEY!” “… a green eyed teen who may party a bit to much, a kid who had to mature a bit too fast. Then they see me, a violet eyed freak who reacts without even seeing what happened, an inhuman thing that should never have existed, a threat to everyone and everything around it. They see a towering monster that needs to die.” I walked over to a mirror and looked at my reflection. I saw a towering teen with bright almost burning violet eyes and a few black patches of skin, bright red hair, which was kept down to a buzz cut, sitting on top of my head. Then my brother walked up behind me and put his hand on my right shoulder, he said “Hey Dan don’t worry about it. You know one day we can find a way for you to seem normal. You are a great person who is just written of because of the way you look. You know you could take on half the people that are gonna be in school to piss you off and nothing more, with just that deck of cards.” I looked at Scott’s and my reflection and sighed once again. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and leaned against the wall “I wish it was that easy to fix all of our issues.”

About an hour passed and I was staring out my window looking at what would be my school tomorrow and wishing that something would happen and I wouldn’t have to go. It’s not that I can’t get along with people at all, it’s that most people won’t give me a chance to even try talking with them. Most people would rather run from me or fight me than even try talking to me and I can’t hide the black patches either not when one goes over my right hand, and another small one sits near my left ear. These things are unforgiving in where they are on my body in all the worst places. I have one that covers a fair chunk of my stomach and another that that runs down my leg. And you think I can hide them with pants a pair of gloves and a well placed beanie, well I walk around in winter with nothing more on than I do in summer. I am basically unaffected by the change in weather, and walk around in shorts and a short sleeve shirt all year round. I even try and wear anything more and I get so hot that I have been known to faint, even in winter. I have never had issues with people ignoring me to the point that now I could even say I dislike most other people with a few exclusions, mostly my family, which, as of two months ago, is now only me and my brother, Scott. There are a few others, but most of them got to know me online over a game I’ve been known to play in my spare time. So as I began to feel a growing boredom, I decided to turn on my computer and goof of for a bit. I wanted to check in with these friends of mine first on their forum and so I pulled that up before anything else. When I had the website loaded I was greeted by a little picture of Herobrine that was probably meant to scare people and get a laugh. I rolled my eyes and scrolled down on the page what I saw next surprised me a bit, an announcement for all the members:

We Are Finally Making A Server For You Guys.

We are happy to announce that we have finally got our server up and running which has been secretly in the making for over three months now. And we can think of no better people to share our server with. For the first week, only our pre-chosen staff will be able to get on, mostly so they learn what all the commands are and to help with some building should we need it, but by Wednesday next week the server will be open to all members of our forum. 

Co-Owners: Emile-MChammer9 Jack-grabandgo114 James-ShiftyTheGamer Kyle-GuitarMan755

Admins (MC usernames only): Tev_monkey Jack_of_Spades Vocaloidfan5 

Moderators: DaSquish Zdude25 Sheila_Sniper Mr.fartnugget96 BrinearyCode Jeb-of-notch

We will be recruiting a larger staff once the server has been properly set up, but for now we will be keeping the staff list very small, limiting it to our closer and more trusted friends. Now for those of you selected as staff, please check your inbox, we have sent you some information regarding your jobs as well as the server info.

I looked up to my name once more, Jack of Spades, I had chosen the name as partially a play on my love for cards and also a personal joke on the fact that I participated in some of the strangest hobbies including swordplay, card throwing and piano playing. A strange combination, but it means that I can usually find something to do to entertain myself. Hell to be completely honest I can always just set up a game of cards to play. But I looked again it said that everyone who had been selected would have a message, so as I looked up I saw a small icon indicating that I had unread messages. I clicked the icon and it opened up a message that read:

Hey Dannion, Now I’m sure you know that this is a privilege that not everyone will receive. Now even so I’m sill obligated to tell you that the commands you get are meant to be used to help everyone, and are not just toys for you to go insane with. They CAN and WILL be taken if you abuse them. Now I also know how much you like exploring and gave you some items that I think you will take a liking to. Anyways see you in game.  
Shifty  
Server ip: Play.zapto.org

I looked at the ip probably temporary, but that doesn’t really matter. It’s not like I would I’ve it to anyone and even if I did the server is probably still on a white list to keep things easy to regulate. I decided I should check out the server and see what all they have set up already. Maybe I could build a bit if I have creative. Who knows what I’ll do. 

So as I pulled up my server list I entered the ip into direct connect due to the face that it is most likely not going to be the final address. As the game loaded I thought of what I could do, if I could I was definitely going place a command block that said ‘school sucks’ every so often. When the game was about done loading I leaned forward in my chair only to see a Herobrine face pop up right in my face. I opened chat and said:

Jack_of_Spades: Nice try  
MChammer9: Dude how far did you jump  
Jack_of_Spades: I didn’t, oh and btw, Fuck you  
MChammer9: :3  
MChammer9: So you still going to pretend you’re a mob or are you actually going to play like a normal person

Perhaps I should explain this a bit, when I play on servers I tend to act like a mob. I’ll attack most players and I’ll run around throwing harming potions and fire resistance potions at any and everything I see. This tends to annoy people as zombies and skeletons will both be healed and won’t burn in the sunlight. 

Jack_of_Spades: I’m still gonna be a mob because I still think they have more sense than real people at times.  
MChammer9: Fuck you too Dan, Fuck you too. :3

After that the chat just kind of went silent as we both did our things until Emile said something about having to cut the lawn and left the game. I looked in my inventory to see what item’s Shifty had left me. What I saw was a diamond sword with sharpness C, unbreaking C, and knockback II. While I couldn’t be a human cannon I could one-shot most anything I needed to. While that caught my eye first I also had an infinite stack of cooked chicken, a stack of swiftness potions, a fishing pole, an efficiency v diamond pickaxe, and three book and quills. He knew me to well, the tools, food and potions would be great for exploring, while the fishing pole was kind of useless, the book and quills would be good for my personal joke. I would hide them randomly around to mess with whoever found them. The joke was that I would make it out to be like a journal of someone who has passed, and I often took the entries I used from online journals and other such things. I started writing one that I thought make a real good read for anyone who would find it. My story, of how a different look and eyes that could stare down anything alive, not only made life miserable most of the time, but also gave me a burning hatred for those who hurt others for pleasure. 

After I used a command to make sign the book under “????” I placed a chest at the location I had found while wandering about randomly and thinking of ideas for the fake journal. For anyone wondering, I’m no pacifist, however I will never resort to violence unless the other person does so first. I never strike the first blow, but I always strike the last. If someone tries to fight me I will fight with everything in me and I usually won’t even get hit. Due to my little ability I am almost never hurt. My ‘’Preflex’’ has saved me more than a few times, and has also made me save others. My brother and my mother have me to thank for saving their lives, my brother owes me more than just that because in saving him I almost lost myself to a gunshot wound. I made this more clear because I wanted you to know that while I never go to violence, I am not afraid to use it. This is reflected when I play Minecraft, I play passively and tend to keep to myself. However I am by no means a nice player, if I feel any kind of provocation I will do things that you will not like. 

I began running through the woods once again with about a stack of wooden blocks after I gathered some while thinking of what to write. I was planning on building a small home for myself now that I was several thousand blocks away from spawn. I thought of a few of my small and compact homes, then of a few roomy designs, and after awhile I decided I would just make a humble above ground home with a larger area with multiple floors under ground. I looked at my newly finished house, nothing much just a small home above ground with a few mostly identical rooms below ground. Suddenly some yellow text appeared in the chat:

GuitarMan755 has joined the game.  
GuitarMan755: oh hey Dan how you doing?  
Jack_of_Spades: Good and you Kyle?  
ShiftyTheGamer has joined the game.  
ShiftyTheGamer: Everyone off the server right now no questions just get off.  
Guitarman755: Good. Hey Shifty what you doing?  
ShiftyTheGamer: Just get off and hurry  
ShiftyTheGamer has left the game  
Jack_of_Spades: What was that about?  
GuitarMan755: idk, but he probably just about to restart of reset the server or something like that  
GuitarMan755: It shouldn’t hurt to keep playing until then  
Jack_of_Spades: ok I’ll get back to what I’m doing then talk to you later

I thought for a moment as I continued admiring my new house. What did Shifty mean, not even he is that frantic about servers something must have been really wrong, that or he was just going berserk because this is the first server that he co-owned. But as I thought I began to get a headache and I also started getting noxious. I turned away from my computer screen hoping to help the headache, but what I saw was my brother standing at the door reaching for me, seemingly frozen. That’s when my vision started fading black at the edges, I reached out to my brother just as my vision went completely black. I felt the darkness embrace me and I fell limp. Despite my inability to move or see at the moment I began hearing voices. “There is no way he is the one, he’s part enderman already. Not only that but he even uses one of his ability’s without training.” “No my brother, you make a valid point, but he is a purebred human. He has no ender magic in him and hi ability is a fluke, a mistake, but he is still all human. He will appear as an enderman to others so he won’t be killed on sight, the greatest danger I sense is his dislike for violence. While I admire this it could get him killed if he doesn’t strike first.” “He will never survive Notch not unless he is taught that in this world violence is necessary. I will appear to him when need be and teach him that he is not safe. He will view me as the evil being that all others see, but it will allow him to save the world. Brother I know what I need to do so that he can make peace, but I need to make hi fight me for that to happen.” “Herobrine You can do your best to teach him, but you mustn’t hurt him. If he can’t do the things he needs to do then the worlds the two of us spent centuries working to build will be destroyed.” “I know brother, thank you for your blessing.” With that the two voices stopped. Herobrine and Notch. The two of them were speaking about someone, could that someone be me? No it wouldn’t be me I’m just a kid who stands out like a sore thumb. I’m nothing.

I felt a familiar tingling sensation, and at that my eyes shot open my right hand shot up and to the left. My body moved as if it were a machine, with perfect accuracy, and speed that would rival the fastest jets. I looked to see a man below me my right hand holding his left, my left arm pressing into his left elbow ready to break it a moment’s notice. I released him, seeing that the man was made of cubes and was nothing more than a villager. I simply turned to see a second villager cowering in fear, at the trunk of a tree. I scowled at him and made a growling noise at the back of my throat as I walked away. Ignoring the thought of what two villagers’ could be doing with not a village in sight I left them. I felt something odd, more odd than waking up in the middle of a forest that looks like part of minecraft. I moved my arms and felt that I had a backpack, I moved the backpack off my left arm and dropped it down to my right hand. I kneeled down to open the backpack and see it’s contents. When I opened it, to my surprise I found everything I had in my inventory in game when this little issue occurred except the infinite potato, I also had everything I had in my pockets at the time. My six decks of cards to the small umbrella I had. I looked in to see one of an extra book that didn’t have a quill sticking up from it. I pulled the book out and opened it to see what it said.

You have been found in the place between worlds and have been saved by the will of the gods of this land. You are to survive if you can, but beware there are those who will seek to kill you. The only way to survive is to hide your true identity, and while your name won’t do you any harm, you should pass yourself off as an Enderman if you want to live. I’m sorry all we could manage were the things we found in the rift between you and the items of a mindless slave who died moments before you were saved. This is your task, to live and be free, but with one cost no one can know what you truly are human. Goodbye Dannion the master of all trades, the jack of spades, and the jack-of-all-trades that this world has to offer.  
With the hopes of your survival  
Notch

I closed the book, though it was short it meant that I was stuck here and that I was something that Notch himself wanted to see survive. As I tried to put the book away for the time being I felt my hand getting hot and I saw the book ignite, I dropped the book as it incinerated itself before my eyes. I realized it had been about ten minutes since I got here and I looked to the sky to see it was now dusk. This isn’t good I have no way to protect myself from the dangers of night. I pulled out the sword from my backpack before throwing it back over my shoulder and running as fast as I could through the forest in hopes of finding some sort of home. It was then that I saw light on the horizon, but the moon was just rising to my left and this light was well in front of me. ‘That has to be a village’ I thought. This confidence of safety for the night restored my energy as I escaped the dark grips of the forest. What I saw was something I knew would be trouble, a large plains biome between me and the village. Worse yet the mobs were already covering the fields. I took the diamond sword and flipped it in my hand so I held it in a reverse grip and took off as fast as I could toward the village. I knew that subtlety wouldn’t help me here because of how open the area was so I couldn’t have cared less how much noise I was making. Right now my goal was plain and simple, Survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think stuff happens please remind me what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are three chapters already written and a bit unedited and unspaced again so sorry about that

The moment I started my mad dash I skidded to a halt seeing a small cliff about five blocks high was in my way. I knew that in my world that if you could absorb the impact you would be fine, but this isn’t my world so I wasn’t willing to take the risk. Just as I prepared myself to climb down a zombie came out of the woods less than ten blocks away. I froze as it saw me. More zombies started pouring out of the woods and I knew that now speed was everything. I took a few steps back and ran at the ledge as fast as I could go. The moment my foot hit the edge of the final block I threw myself forward as best as I could. I felt, if only for a moment, freedom from my troubles, but that all ended the moment I hit the ground. I held my feet where they were and rolled forward. This kept me from getting injured and set me back up on my feet running. I heard the zombies falling and chasing after me. As I turned I saw skeletons looking at me and taking aim, their bows drawn and ready to fire. I felt an all to familiar sensation and my body’s instinct took over dropping me into a slide and picking me back up just after an arrow flew mere inches above my head. I continued running with every bit of energy I could muster up. I felt the sensation again and my body threw itself sideways into a tree and my left foot hit the tree and jumped off of it. I rolled once again as I hit the ground, but that was my mistake. In the moment I hesitated to regain my balance I felt an arrow pierce through my left shoulder. The pain was excruciating, it felt as though my entire arm was set ablaze. However now was not the time to hold myself and cry my pain away now was the time for action, so I continued to run as if nothing would ever happened, my right hand clutching the hilt of my diamond sword. 

I ran into the range of the light and the zombies, slowly but surely, stopped chasing. The skeletons arrows started to become less frequent. Then they stopped as I reached the inner portion of the village. I slowed to an exhausted shuffle and went behind one of the nearby buildings. I leaned against the wall off the building and fell down to sit. I looked at the village buildings. Most of them contained multiple plain cubic villagers with brown robes, uni-brows, and of course a nose that looked very much like Squidward from SpongeBob. I ignored them as they had no importance to me at the moment. All I knew was I was breathing heavily and in extreme pain. That’s when I suddenly heard what sounded like something crashing down, which made me jump back to my feet sword in hand. I heard it again, and at that I rolled the blade back to a standard grip on the hilt. Again, the noise was growing louder. Again, but this time it was much louder I turned around the corner of the building I was hiding behind to see an iron golem about to crush a skeleton. On instinct I jumped directly in front off the skeleton arms held up to protect it and waited, eyes closed, for the earth shattering hands of the golem to crash into me. When it had been a moment or so I opened my eyes to see the massive creature, hands still raise high in the air. I fell backwards and into the skeleton, this thing was supposed to protect villager and humans, the way I saw it, it shouldn’t hurt me, but the thing is still intimidating to see this close when everything is so real. The creature bent forward ever so slightly and angrily glared at me. If I wasn’t pressed against the legs of the skeleton I would have pushed myself farther back. That when I realized I was leaning up against the skeleton. I turned sword having already been dropped to the ground and, eyes closed once more, put my arms up to defend myself from the arrow that I was sure would go straight through my heart. Instead I felt the arrow in my shoulder move bringing all the pain that had been caused by the thing to be reawakened as the adrenaline wore off. I opened my eyes to see the skeleton staring at me with its head tilted to the side. It drew an arrow from its quiver and knelt down, It wrote “Why?” in the gravel at my feet. I looked at it and said “I couldn’t just let something die without purpose, I couldn’t just watch something that couldn’t defend itself get killed right in front of me, not again.” It seemed confused for a moment before writing “But my kind are known for harming villagers” I looked at the skeleton and said “I just acted on instinct it was that I don’t want to see anything die. Whether it is my closest friend or my greatest enemy. I see value in all life and see everything living thing, all as equals” It met my gaze and I looked away uncomfortable. I watched it as it wrote. “do you have anywhere to go?” I shook my head and it wrote, “follow” in the ground. I picked up my sword and put it in my backpack then I did as it wanted me to and it took my hand pulling me though the open fields once more. This time the zombies and skeletons eyed me suspiciously, but didn’t start to chase me. The skeleton made a series of clicking noises, as well as the normal rattling sounds it made as it ran. We broke the tree line and ran through the forest, the skeleton still leading the way. Just then I saw a light come into view, a rather dull and faint light. As we neared it I saw a small house appear from in between the trees. The skeleton slowed and I leaned forward hands on my knees completely exhausted from my nice little run. 

The skeleton made more clicking noises as it let go of my hand and walked in the hut. I felt a tingling and spun around leaping forward. I looked a moment later to see I was holding a bottle of dark red liquid. I looked up to see a witch and the skeleton came dashing out of the small house and stood in front of me. It began making more clicking noises and when it stopped the witch looked at me for a moment and said “You expect me to help that thing now? Why on earth would I do that when I could kill him here and now? Especially when he steals my potions.” I looked at the bottle in my hand and against my better judgment handed it to the witch she took it as the skeleton made more clicking noises. “I don’t care to much that he saved your life. And kid your really thick aren’t you. You just gave someone who wants you dead, a weapon.” The skeleton made more clicking noises and the witch responded, “I don’t need to listen to any of your shit you know.” At that on instinct I jumped forward and catching the bottle for a second time in my left hand and made a fist with my right, which smashed into the witches face and knocked her to the ground. The skeleton looked at me seemingly shocked. More skeletons came out of the forest bows draw. The one that stood next to me made more clicks and the skeletons that just came out of the woods lowered their bows and pulled their arrows off of them. Two came closer and looked at the witch who seemed to be unconscious, and picked her up to carry her away. 

As they disappeared most of the skeletons turned away from me and left me and the one I had saved behind. It pushed me into the building and made me sit down on a wooden block. It went to some chests and handed me a bottle with a bright red, almost pink, liquid sloshing around in it. As I examined the bottle the skeleton yanked the arrow out of my shoulder. I yelled out in pain and put my hand up to my shoulder, now my entire arm felt like it was both burning and being stabbed repeatedly. The skeleton took the bottle from me and opened it pressing the bottle to my lips. I hoped that it was a healing potion as I slowly allowed the liquid to slide down my throat the only reason I did do was because I was willing to do anything to get rid of the pain. As I sipped from the bottle the pain faded, but so did the world around me as my vision slowly faded away and I slipped out of consciousness.

I heard the sound of birds chirping. This is what I awoke to, I opened my eyes in hopes of it all being a dream, but what I saw was a bunch of chests, a cauldron, and a brewing stand all made of blocks. This shows that I was still in the place I wanted to get away from. I sat up and felt the cold floor leave my skin, and I longed for the comfort of a bed. I stood and stretched my back and arms while yawning. I thought ‘well I still need to survive and that skeleton from last night probably left before the sun came up.’ I stepped outside and looked for the sun. When I saw the sun was just rising off the horizon and was climbing fast I decided to take what I could from the witches hut and leave. I walked back inside and opened a chest. The chest was mostly empty containing only a couple of books and a healing potion. My right hand went up to feel my left shoulder. As my hand traced the outline of a scar I knew that the wound would probably have killed me if it had been left the way it was. More likely from the fact that it would first weaken me then it could get infected, but it would still have most likely put me down. It now was nothing more than a very dull ache that would have little effect on me. I pulled my backpack, which was sitting nearby, over to me and opened it when I did I saw one of that most of my stuff had been moved around, as if someone searched through it. I stuffed the books and the potion in my bag and moved on to the next chest. What I found surprised me a book that instead of being blank had ‘to Dannion’ written on the cover I looked around and opened it. It read:

If your wondering how I know your name it’s because I looked though you backpack. Don’t worry I didn’t take anything, but I wanted to thank you again for saving my life twice last night. First from the golem, then from Serina the witch. I doubt I’ll ever see you again so I wanted to thank you again. Also I’m sorry for hurting you when I pulled out the arrow, but it needed to be pulled out or it would have gotten worse. Anyways I’ll try and spread word about how you saved me so maybe a few of the skeletons, zombies, and creepers won’t attack you and you should be safe with your own kind. I hope the things I left for you are helpful, and I hope to meet you again one day, though I doubt we ever will. Thank you once more.  
Keep safe, Yurei

Well it-she- was very nice and seemed kind hearted. I hope to meet her again, but knowing how minecraft worked, the chances of that are next to nothing. I looked into the chest again seeing a bed, a small knife that I think was already in the chest, a stack of wooden logs, and an iron sword that shimmered, despite the face that no light was reflecting off of it. That was the last chest and I had no food. “It looks like I will need to head back to that village.” I quietly said to myself. I thought for a moment ‘safe with your own kind’ rang through my head. The only hostile overworld mob not mentioned was endermen. Could I really pass for an endermen? I mean yes I could dodge most projectiles like one, but I relied on my own mobility for this. Endermen could teleport and I couldn’t, that is my dilemma with surviving this world and passing for something I’m not. I knew though that surviving here was going to be a challenge, mostly because I needed to be the one thing I’m not. I needed to be good at making friends. Things like Yurei were a complete accident, actively making friends will be much more difficult.

I knew that staying were I was wasn’t a good idea, first of all there wasn’t even a door, second I needed to get food and that is something that will take to the village that I was at last night. I put everything in my backpack, except for the knife which I put in my pocket, and closed it sighing. I needed to deal with people and that was something dangerous, I didn’t trust myself around others, when I looked like something that they feared, that only made thing likely to end in violence. I pulled the backpack, which felt weightless, up to my back and set off for the village again. Luckily it was basically a straight line heading away from the witches home to get to the village. I walked, more like ambled, my way slowly to the village, in no hurry to deal with any people when I heard a twig snap and my body dropped to the ground. I looked to see a young child face first in the dirt in front of me. She pulled her face out of the dirt and yelled “Silk!” at that I turned and put my hands up grabbing the face of a hammer that powered through to my head. I felt myself sailing through the air for a moment before everything went black.

I awoke to the sounds of two feminine voices speaking “Why do I have to watch him? It’s not like he’s going anywhere we took his stuff and tied him down.” The first voice said. Then the second voice replied “You have to watch him because if you didn’t have something to do you would just fall asleep on the couch again Blazette. Besides all you have to do is wait until he wakes up, ask him some questions and make sure he doesn’t get out of here.” I opened my eyes having a massive headache and saw nothing but darkness. My head was covered by something. I tried to move my arms but they were bound tightly behind the chair I was in. My feet were also bound tightly to the legs of the chair. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. ‘Must be the second person leaving’ I thought. I heard footsteps and the sound of a chair creaking. The first person said, “You’re awake now aren’t you?” I didn’t move. “Well as you probably just heard I have a few questions for you.” I heard the creaking again followed by footsteps walking away from me. I heard what sounded like stuff rustling about, “Oh this looks nice I don’t think you’ll be keeping it.” I growled, “Don’t touch my stuff you thieving heathen.” Probably a really stupid idea insulting someone who most likely would control whether I lived or died, but man that felt good. “You might want to watch your tongue, after all the chances of you living are already pretty low, you don’t want to make them any lower do you?” I growled at her again showing my anger. ”Well I we may as well get started with this now so it will be over sooner. So, what’s your name?” The voice asked. I responded, “What obligates me to tell you? I see no reason for it.” The voice laughed for a moment before saying “Your life that’s what.” I growled again to show my displeasure. “I didn’t now you kind could growl, So Dannion you going to tell me your name or not?” I shut my mouth for a moment before saying, “You know if you already know my name, why are you asking me to tell it too you? It’s pointless and makes you seem like an idiot.” The voice responded “You insult me one more time and we’ll see just how many punches it takes before you learn.” I could feel the person’s breath rolling off of what ever was covering my head and onto my neck. I saw this as m chance. My ‘preflex’ doesn’t need to see to work. Hell even when I can’t see it still works with more accuracy than a sniper rifle. I leaned forward and said “Well then maybe one of us needs a lesson, maybe you need to learn to respect someone who is equal to you.” I sat straight up and finished with, ”And maybe you need to not be nothing more than a worthless thief with a bitchy attitude.” I could practically hear the steam engine going berserk its whistle to show her pure rage. “All right that’s it taught need to be thought a lesson.” I let my body act on instinct and moved to my head to the side. I heard a loud cracking noise followed by screaming. Then the voice yelled “YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU BROKE MY HAND! I WILL KI…” “BLAZETTE!” the person from before yelled. I smirked in the veil of whatever was covering my head. “But he broke my hand!” The first voice apparently Blazette said. The second voice replied “Go back downstairs.” “But.” “NOW! Blazette.” Blazette grumbled angrily and left slamming the door behind her. “The second voice walked over and said “Hello Dannion, I’m Charlotte and as you know we need you to answer a few questions, and don’t worry I won’t get angry with you as easily.” Charlotte’s voice was smooth and calming; unlike Blazette’s cocky attitude mixed with an ‘I’m better than you’ attitude. I silently nodded. Charlotte responded by saying, “Ok, Now as long as you answer me truthfully, and don’t have the intentions of killing us all, you should be just fine.” 

Her voice calmed me down in an instant, and I nodded in response to what she said. “Now we know your name, so, who are you, personality wise?” Charlotte asked me. I thought for a moment before saying, “I’m reserved, not shy, but I keep to myself most of the time, I used to like spending my time with my family, and I try to stay out of bad situations as best as I can, but once I’m in one I’m not afraid to do what I need to, to get out of them. And what I did to, Blazette was it, was a little trick to make her hurt herself and to either get someone else up here or to repeat until I could use her to get free. I usually try not to get into fights though, unless they can’t be avoided.” I said. I wasn’t sure I should basically divulge all of myself to her, but something about her voice comforted me. I couldn’t explain it, but she somehow comforted me. “Okay… umm, that was much longer than expected.” She paused for moment before asking “Why were you in the forest?” This was something that seemed harmless to answer so I did with little hesitation of my own. “I was headed to the village not far from where I was at the time I was found by your people. I was headed there to see if I could get ahold of some food as I had run out, and desperately needed some supplies.” This was not a lie and didn’t say anything more than I would have liked it to, which was exactly what I both needed and wanted right now. “Ok final question. Who are you allied with, and why were you alone?” I tilted my head ever so slightly, confused. “I was alone because used to live with my brother, but he is no longer with me, and I don’t understand what you mean about who am I allied with.” I said none of this was a lie, although some of it stretched the truth a bit, none of it was false. Charlotte sighed and said, “I’m sorry, but if you don’t tell me who you’re allied with then your chances of survival are zero.” Her voice lost its entire comforting and calming demeanor the moment she opened her mouth to say that. “I’m going to die here.” I whispered to myself. Charlotte put her hand on my shoulder and said “You don’t have to die, all you have to do is tell me who your allies are, and if you are with the rest of you kind.” I moved my head to look at her as best I could, assuming where she was based on the sound of her voice. I said, “I don’t even know what you mean let alone how to answer you. So I guess these are my final hours.” Charlotte sighed and I heard her footsteps walk away from me. Then the door opened and closed. I sighed and leaned back in the chair I sat in. ‘Well I’m a dead man anyway it can’t hurt to try and escape.’ I thought. I slowly worked the ropes higher up my wrists and began doing my best to untie the knots that had been tied. It took me only a moment or so to get through the knot freeing my hands. I moved them around a bit before reaching into my pocket and pulling out the old knife found at the witches house. I used the knife to cut through the ropes at my legs and free myself. Once I had dropped all the ropes to the ground I felt my head and pulled a large brown sack off of it the bright light hurt at first, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

I looked around I was in a simple room that looked more like a bedroom than anything else. I walked over to the table that had my stuff on it picked up my back pack slung it over my good shoulder and opened the door as quietly as possible and closed it the same way, after that subtlety was what would get me out of here I looked away from the door to see that I had one choice. The door was the final one on the end of a hallway, meaning that they probably were in a room along this hallway so they could see me going by if I escaped. I thought ‘Subtlety is my greatest tool until I find the room they are in, then I run like hell. Well… if they see me I run like hell, if I can get out unnoticed I would be far better off. I began my quiet trek through the hall when I reached a turn I followed it until I heard voices. I froze and listened for a moment. The vice I heard was Charlotte’s “He seems as if he just came here yesterday, I saw genuine confusion in the way he moved, He never hesitated to answer with anything and he seemed almost far to trusting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the third chapter today also because why not


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIRD CHAPTER !!!
> 
> SHIT HAPPENS !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post notes on what Brett tells me about the story in ways of confusion so if you are confused in any way please ask me

“I doesn’t know maybe we should just kill him now, if he really is that clueless about our world it would be cruel to keep him here.” Charlotte said. “Yes, that is true, but I think it would be better to keep him alive if he really did break Blazette’s hand that would show that he is probably very skilled in a fight.” A voice I hadn’t heard before said. Another new voice joined in and said “If he could do that without sight, that would prove him just as much a threat in combat untrained, as a normal enderman would be when he had been trained for years. It’s a very intense risk-reward situation. If we could get him on our side that would mean an unstoppable force, but if he is actually just someone who is very good at manipulating the way he acts to make it seem as if he has some feeling he doesn’t, then he could kill us all in a heartbeat. To be honest the risk isn’t worth it, while yes we could have a good friend in him, our worst enemies could also just be at work once again.” I heard Charlotte once again “Ok then it’s decided he won’t be seeing the light of day ever again, and as long as he can’t see he can’t teleport. So we should hurry and get this done with, If it get’s to bad we’ll take him into the sunlight, that’ll weaken his abilities to the point we can take him out.” 

I realized just than that my only chance of escape had already passed. I knew that subtlety was now useless and the only things of use to my escape now were speed, and endurance. I took a deep breath and launched myself past the door as I did so I heard yelling and pounding footsteps. Being as I didn’t know my way around I was at a disadvantage, and they seemed to be using this to their advantage as I heard several pairs of footsteps leaving and taking different paths. I decided that I was done with this and smashed through a door. The door was a well made iron door so it would hold for a moment but not long. I looked and to my relief there was a window. I ran to the window and smashed it out. I stepped back a bit and prepared myself to dive out the window. Just as I began running the door flung into the room. I dove through the one block hole and looked below to see an open field. Surrounded by forest. There was one issue however, I was at least six stories high. I kept calm and held my body out to cause as much drag as possible. As I neared the ground I saw someone run out of the house, she had bright blonde hair and wore very little, she wore only a deeply tanned bikini with a pair of golden gauntlets, and golden boots that went to her upper thigh. I flipped myself around to absorb the impact as I landed only to meet the pride and glory of a fist bound in gold. This put me in a world of black once more. 

I heard a voice say, “Awe, the little fuckers awake, time to end him. You know if you had only answered the questions and showed us some respect.” The voice was Blazette, with all her cocky, holier than thou attitude. I tilted my head upward and said “Respect is earned, bitch. I don’t care what you do to me, at least I’ll be with my family again.” I said the part about me seeing my family to myself. I lowered my head and thought ‘Man that felt good to say. Might not have been the best idea, but if they were going to kill me anyway. I tried moving my hands from behind my back. Tied again, just great. My hands began subconsciously working away at the knot. However this time my feet were not tied down. This could be my best chance if they try to use any kind of melee weapon to kill me. “Take aim.” I heard Charlotte say. My heart sank, a bow, these were my final moments. I could delay, but I could not escape a bow. I let instinct take over and waited for my body to do the work on it’s own. I felt a tingling and my body dove to the right and I balanced my self on my let knee and right foot for when I let the next arrow fly past me. I felt myself push down on the ground and my body did a flip, I twisted mid air as I heard a third arrow fly through the air mere inches from my face. I landed lost my balance. I felt hands press on my shoulders to lock me in place. “Now he can’t move.” Charlotte said calmly. I couldn’t let her get hurt, just because I wasn’t going to let myself die! I felt my hands come free just as my body made them shoot to Charlotte’s hands, knocking my free to let my body fly to the right. However my hands shot back, both palms facing opposite directions, to where my head was. I felt and explosion of pain in my hands and I screamed out in pain. 

I squeezed both hands into fists breaking the arrow, and causing myself more pain as the two halves fell from the holes in my hands. I heard several gasps around me. And I heard charlotte say in a very flustered and confused tone “B-but, Why? Why did you do that?” Blazette just made an elongated “Ugh” sound. And finally another feminine voice said “But, How could he do that?” I put my bleeding palms to the ground, and then put my arms up in defense of what was to come next. “Wait a moment Is that…” I heard the voice of the girl who I assume was shooting at me say. I heard the sound of a bow falling to the ground as the sack on my head was slowly pulled away exposing me to the light. I blinked and looked at the girl before me. Yurei had long silver hair that went all the way down her back, and ended just above her waist, her eyes were a shining silver to match her hair. She had a relatively soft face with slightly raised cheekbones. He skin was a deathly pale, almost white color and she had a very lean frame with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a short skirt with a vest that covered… that vest really didn’t cover anything, as what it should have been covering were hanging out the bottom. She also wore a small skeleton hat. Needless to say she was beautiful. And, No, that’s not my manliness talking that is a proper opinion. She stepped back gasping as she saw me, then leaped forward hugging me. “Dannion! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you!” “Yurei you know him?” Charlotte asked. Yurei… where do I know that name from? Oh, the skeleton I saved! “Ugh, Yurei could you please let me go?” I asked trying to sound polite but stressing the please as much as I could. 

“Oh sorry Dannion.” Yurei said. “And yes charlotte I do know him, this is the enderman that saved me from the golem in the village yesterday.” “Wait, what? Oh, no. I’m sorry had I known I wouldn’t have hesitated to help you!” I turned to see Charlotte for the first time. She had long flowing white hair that stopped just above her knees. She had glowing red eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. Her face had very soft and smothered over features. She had on a dress that made her look ready to go straight to a wedding as the bride. The dress had well made intricate lining and beading trailing from top to bottom. The dress seemed very form fitting on her. She also had a ghast hat on, and was barefoot. I looked to the last of the women around me, Blazette only to realize I had seen her before. She still stood shocked and her right gauntlet had a small amount of blood on the knuckles. I stood my hands still in an excruciating predicament as I walked over to Blazette. I met her emerald gaze and asked “So what do you have to say Blazette?” She took a single step back before leaning forward and saying “Nothing you lucky son of a bitch.” She turned around and started walking toward what I believed to be a mansion. I looked at the massive building for a moment admiring it before turning back around to Yurei and Charlotte. “Can I have my healing potion back now?” I asked trying to express the pain of my injury. 

The two of them just seemed to stand there frozen for a moment before charlotte shook her head lightly and said “O-okay. Just follow me, I’ll take you inside and bring you a healing potion.” She walked quickly with her head down, as if to walk out of an embarrassing situation. She led me to a door and I stepped ahead of her and pushed the door open with my elbow and held it open with my foot “Ladies first.” I said with a polite sounding attitude. I may not like these people, but I still have manners and I need to be on their good side if I want to stay with them for the night as the moon was just starting to rise when the sack was pulled off my head. For being moonlight here everything seemed so well lit. It seemed more like sunlight then moonlight to be honest. The two girls went inside and I lingered in the light of the night for a moment, looking to the moon and wondering ‘Why was I brought here? How was I brought here? Why did I have to get stuck here when I would prefer to just stay on my own for all this? Were Notch and Herobrine really talking about me? And if they were, how could I do anything that would be more than a blip in the history of these people?’ I looked to the moon for a last moment, before meeting a pare of glowing white eyes in the forest. The moment I saw them the eyes faded away and I heard Yurei’s voice call, “Dannion what are you doing? What’s wrong?” I turned to her my face much harder than before I said in a dark voice, “Nothing I jut wish I was home for the night is all, to be with what little family I have left. I … I just want things I know I can’t ever have.” At this my spirits dropped to what made me feel depressed. 

I thought of my brother back home and my mother from before the accident. My father from my early childhood, and all of us together. My family never saw me as a freak they saw me like they would any other young child. I was loved by all of them, even my brother, who played rough with me more often than not, still cared whenever someone went out of their way to avoid me, he fought with me more than once when someone tried to started a fight with me. My family always said that those who thought I was weird were the ones who were weird themselves. It always helped to cheer me as a kid, but here I didn’t need to be cheered up. These people thought I was rather normal, as a matter of fact they thought I was just another person out there, nothing all that special about me, except for my ‘ability’ anyway. I grew up thinking that I was just a normal person. It didn’t take long for me to get into a fight though. My first fight was in kindergarten. One of my classmates was annoying me, and when I both me and my brother told him to stop and to leave us alone he went to get his older brother, his brother was at least three years older than me. He said “You better stop picking on my little brother, or I’ll make sure you don’t mess with him again, and I wont be nice about it.” I looked him straight in the eye and said “I don’t know what max said but he has been picking on me since the beginning of school and I haven’t done anything to him.” I turned to walk away when I heard “You know I don’t like liar’s very much.” “Then give you brother a talk.” I turned and said. He tried to hit me but missed and I hit him back. All I remember after that is that he kept trying to hit me, kept missing, and at some point Scott came over and helped me. After which Scott and I took down the kid. All three of us got suspended. That was the beginning of my hate for school, and for most people. 

I looked up to meet Yurei’s eyes. She walked over to me and lightly pulled me in and closed the door behind us. I honestly really disliked everyone I had met but Yurei. The only reason I didn’t dislike her was because she had saved my life, but even still I felt uncomfortable around her and disliked her being so close. Then it hit me last time I had seen Yurei she was a skeleton and didn’t look human in the slightest. Now she looked almost completely normal with the exception of a few features. I thought about the two others I had met and my heart sank, the reason they thought of me as an enderman was because I had the black patches of skin and violet eyes. They didn’t know I was human, but not because of something that had been done to me. They didn’t know I was human because of how I was born, they saw what I really was and this made them assume what I was. I thought for a moment ‘Did that mean Charlotte was a ghast? And Blazette, well there’s no questioning that one, she’s a hot head and everything. Yes pun intended. And her name, which at first I thought was creative twist on her looks, was a very bland and uncreative name that just made what she was all that much more obvious.’ My mind was buzzing at my discovery. ‘Was I really surrounded by mobs?’ I realized I had stopped just inside he door when Yurei said “Dannion are you okay? You seem a little distraught and uncomfortable.” She leaned closer to me and her hand wrapped itself in mine. I leaned back blushing and very uncomfortable. She was what in her early twenties, I’m a teenager, and I feel as if she is trying to be more than just friendly with me. 

I looked into her silver eyes it was almost hypnotic just how pretty her eyes were. She shifted herself, seemingly uncomfortable. I lifted my spirits by thinking of what I had done for her and asked. “Nothing’s wrong with me, now why do you seem uncomfortable?” She shivered a bit before responding “You’re an enderman you should know why I feel uncomfortable staring into your eyes.” I would have face palmed had she not been around. How had I not realized I should be infuriated every time someone looked into my eyes? I needed to think of something fast. I opened my mouth not ready to speak, but doing so anyway “I am special, to say the least. I, unlike others of my kind, will not be angered by meeting the gaze of others. In fact it is one of the most comforting sensations for me. I am like that for many reasons which I am not going to speak about to any, but I think you will find it comforting that I have no problem with the gaze of others.” That came out better than I could have ever hoped it would. I was about to say something more cheerful, as my tone had sounded depressed, when Charlotte walked in holding a bottle of bright pink liquid. Right behind her Blazette walked up, before I could grab the bottle with my fingers, Blazette snatched it from Charlotte and said “You aren’t getting this until you learn the rules here and make sure to agree to them.” I made a growling sound at her, much louder than the ones beforehand surprising even myself with just how violent it made me sound. “However I think I might make an exception to t=my normal stand for some.” I growled at Blazette. Charlotte gestured to the closest seat for me, a large green couch. At her gesture I pointed to my hands, still glaring angrily at Blazette, I dared her, I wanted her to try something. I wanted her to try something so I could beat the ever loving shit out of her. “Hey before you attack Blazette, you might want to know what I am going to say so she’ll give you that potion.” I turned my head to Charlotte still showing my distaste. “Anyway, the rules are simple. First, You can’t carry weapons around the house. If you have any you have to give them to us.” ‘Anything can be a weapon.’ I thought. My hand instinctively covered my pocket. I felt that I still had my knife and a pack of cards. I debated showing them the knife and cards. If I did I would lose the only way I had to protect myself against anyone who tried to do something to me. If I didn’t and they were found I would be sent out and they would probably try to kill me again. I sighed after my moment of thought and slowly slid my right hand in to my pocket. I pulled out the knife and my deck of cards and tossed them between my hands. “Ok the knife we need, but why the hell did you pull out paper?” Blazette asked. I growled at her and said in a dark tone, “Anything can be a weapon from paper to your opponents own body.” I handed over the two objects to Yurei who was still standing. She took the knife but left the deck of cards in my hand.

“You sure you really want me having these?” I asked trying to point out to them that the cards were not just paper with pictures on each slip to me, they were weapons that could kill. I watched as she simply pushed my hand back. I held the deck in my hand before slipping out my trade mark card. The jack of spades danced about my hand as I sent it flying in my area to entertain myself. I waited for someone to speak as my hand still hurt and this was made evident when a card slipped farther back into my hand than expected and it rubbed into where the hole in my hand was. Charlotte spoke up “Second, you are not to threaten anyone who lives in this house, and no one is to threaten you all the same, okay.” I nodded growling and glaring at Blazette, who simply smirked at me. “Third, you can’t leave the house alone, someone must always be with you for your own protection.” The moment she said ‘can’t leave the house’ I froze and when she finished I said “What, do you mean I can’t leave. I am more than capable of keeping out of trouble, without help.” I was no longer sitting and I had raised my voice. My tone was showing even more anger and I could have sworn my eyes started to burn a bit. Blazette who never made eye contact smirked and looked away entirely. However Charlotte who met my fiery gaze froze and was obviously fearful of what was in my eyes. Something averted my gaze and I saw Yurei’s gloved hands on my face. “I see no reason for me to stay, and have no intentions of doing so after tonight.” I met Yurei’s eyes. She stepped back, something must have changed because my eyes seemed to break them down. Yurei looked away from my eyes and said “If you leave you’ll die before the week is over. You’re a good person and I don’t want to see that happen to you.” 

She sounded distressed, truly believing what she said. Then Blazette decided to give her input “Plus we have your stuff with no intentions of giving it back. And the diamond sword is being looked at so we can find out the enchantments.” I tensed, if they saw the enchantments on my sword they would think things that I really don’t want them to think, either I stole it from someone very powerful or I was much more powerful than I should be if I was the ender dragon himself. I looked at her my gaze doing it’s best to ware her down. “There’s no need I know the exact enchantment’s on the blade.” I thought back should I tell them the power or just the enchantments themselves. “Well spill it.” Blazette said. I growled and replied “Sharpness, unbreaking, and knockback.” ”Well that’s quite a good sword for combat isn’t it?” Charlotte shakily asked. I nodded, and said “Yes, and I would like it back very much, it was a gift that I have no intention of losing.” I finally met Blazette’s gaze, her emerald eyes had a fire in them that showed an unending rage. But my anger rage was still far stronger than hers. Her gaze wavered for a moment, and I watched her discomfort I averted my gaze from her and said “And I would like to leave here as soon as possible, but I guess I’m not fighting off three people, just to get out of a house am I?” The girls around me all nodded. I sighed loudly and thought ‘not good I need to get out of here before they find out what I really am.’ I asked with an uncomfortable tone, “So where am I supposed to sleep? Because I doubt you already have a room ready for me.” 

Charlotte gestured to the couch I was sitting on. I sighed again and my head dropped “Okay.” I said in a slightly annoyed tone, but this was more of a guise to cover up my true fear. I watched as Blazette stood and walked away, clearly disliking that I was still here. Shortly after Charlotte stood and began to walk away, Yurei getting up with her. “Charlotte.” I called. She turned and faced me. “You don’t need to fear looking into my eyes, I do not anger like others of my kind. I can express my anger, but I actually find someone willing to look into my eyes comforting.” She sounded unsure that what I said was true as she shuffled away. I stood and said “I have already met the eyes of everyone that has spoken to me. If I had intentions of hurting someone just from looking me in the eye don’t you think I would have already gone into a fit of rage? I won’t hurt you, so will you please look at my eyes?” I asked, almost pleaded her. She slowly turned to face me. As my eyes met hers she seemed uncomfortable I said “Don’t worry it only angers me when I have a reason to be angry.” I stared into her eyes and saw her whole body relax as I did the same. Her red eyes were, although creepy, quite beautiful. I looked away and mumbled under my breath, “How can I really be thinking about how pretty they are. I need to get out of here.” I watched as the two girls walked away. I thought ‘They may be my equals, help my superiors even, but I need to get away. I need to get back home I need to find out everything and they won’t even let me leave the house. It might be awhile before I can get out, and until then I need to do my best to avoid them as much as possible, I need to get my stuff, and most of all I need to not grow attached just because they are friendly. If I do then I might never be strong enough to leave them even when it comes to what would be my own demise.’

I slowly moved over to the couch and sat down. I thought, “I can’t sleep. Any of those who don’t trust me being here could very easily do something to me. Besides I need to search the house to find my backpack and anything they took. I need to make sure that I don’t get into any trouble for now, if I do it could ruin my escape and I could lose everything I own here.” I didn’t even realize that all my thought were slowly letting me slip into sleep until I noticed that everything was black, and by then it was all to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the person that wrote this originally don't tell him I posted it thanks he's kind of awesome to me

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and junk bye
> 
> p.s. i think there is going to be 9 or 12 chapters


End file.
